


take me to the limit

by eeshlyye



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye
Summary: What happens in Vegas...
Relationships: Cal Lowell/Main Character (Nightbound), Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	take me to the limit

It's so good.

Sex with Jax is always good. Always fun, always hot. Jax is so very talented at leaving her sated and boneless afterwards, trembling and wondering how on earth she’s ever supposed to recover from having a vampire lover.

But maybe that’s the point. Maybe she isn’t supposed to.

Their sex life isn’t _ lacking _. It’s the best sex she’s ever had and probably the best she’ll ever have. God forbid she and Jax break up at any point, because she’ll never find anyone who’s as good as him and who can go as long. There’s no one else, and she’s just fine with that.

Which is why tonight is something of an anomaly.

She blames Vegas.

Vegas, and getting trapped in glass cages like animals, and escaping those cages with their lives intact, that is.

“You’re so fucking hot like this,” Jax grunts, and thrusts up, knocking a gasp out of her. Sweat sticks his hair to his forehead and she can tell he’s struggling not to do more, trapped underneath her while she’s impaled on his cock. He swears when she clenches around him, head thrown back against the mattress.

“Only like this?” she coos, slowly lifting herself off his cock until only the head remains inside her. When she doesn’t immediately sink back down, he opens his mouth to retort, eyes flashing red and teeth beginning to sharpen, but whatever he means to say dies in his throat when she snaps her hips down, thoroughly enjoying the way the veins on his neck stand out.

Jax exhales sharply, hands clamped tight above her knees. “You doing ok over there, wolfman?” he calls hoarsely.

“Just waiting my turn, bloodsucker.”

She turns her head over her shoulder then, shivering when bright yellow eyes meet hers. Cal sits off to the side in one of the hotel armchairs, naked as the day he was born, legs spread wide as he slowly jacks his cock with one hand. His eyes burn hungry where they rest on her and Jax. 

She thinks she likes that look more than she should.

It’s a look she felt in snatches throughout the whole night, through the drinking and the partying and the karaoke. Whenever she dared to return it, he’d grin wolfishly, lifting his chin in a challenge for her to accept.

Jax had noticed. Of course he noticed, what with the way he had hardly left her side since leaving the compound, making sure she was ok and that her hand was fully healed. She could tell the exact moment he saw Cal’s gaze on her, his entire body stilling as he looked between the two of them. When she looked up, she didn’t see jealousy or anything like she expected; instead he seemed curious — interested, almost.

A few hours later and she changed that to interested, definitely. 

The why she doesn’t care about much. It’s hard to care about anything else when she’s holding the attention of two incredible supernatural men who seem to want to take her apart before the night ends.

Bracing her hands on Jax’s stomach, she lifts and lowers again, even slower this time, eyes trained on Cal as he watches Jax’s cock disappear inside her. He bites his lip hard, the hand on his dick picking up speed.

“Christ,” he groans.

She meant what she asked him earlier, if all werewolves were as hot as him, because he’s honestly fucking incredible to look at. Jax is tall and strong and muscular in his own right, but Cal dwarfs him in comparison, his sheer bulk taking up the entire armchair. Everything about him screams _ big _: broad shoulders; thick, corded thighs; and a monster of a cock, currently fisted in a large, rough hand. She shivers at the thought of him inside her, stretching her wide.

Jax chuckles underneath her, a knowing look in his eyes as he lifts his hips to meet her downstroke. “Really,” he murmurs. “Thinking of another man’s cock while fucking me?”

Her cheeks burn but she doesn’t deny it.

“I don’t mind,” he says, and his voice takes on a tone she hasn’t heard before but has her trembling all the same. “Tonight I don’t mind sharing.”

Emboldened now, she picks up the pace, fucking him as deep as she can, triumphant when his features twist into a feral snarl. He reaches for her clit then and she jolts, whining at the sudden pinprick of pleasure, tumbling closer and closer to climax.

“That’s it,” he says, teeth bared. “That’s it.”

She breaks when he pinches her clit hard, hardly able to breathe, her walls squeezing so tight around his cock that he growls, fucking up into her for a few rough thrusts before he’s coming and spilling inside her.

It’s so good.

And not remotely over.

Before she even stops shaking, before she even gets her breath back, rough hands grasp her hips and lift her off Jax’s still-hard cock, setting her on all fours on the bed. In one smooth movement, Cal mounts her from behind, sliding into her easily through her wetness and Jax’s cum and setting off another small orgasm. She cries out from overstimulation, barely able to hold herself up with her shaking limbs.

"My turn," Cal says, and begins fucking her in earnest.

He sets a brutal pace from the start and soon her arms give out from under her, Cal's tight grip on the meat of her thighs the only thing keeping her in place as he fucks her with abandon. His movements are frenzied, wild almost, in a way that leaves her more full than empty from the speed of his thrusts.

"You're so fucking tight," he grunts, drawing another cry out of her as he hits that place deep inside.

She huffs. "You're so fucking big."

A gentle hand touches her jaw and she jerks up, eyes unfocused with pleasure until they land on Jax's face grinning down on her. "Bigger than me?" he teases mockingly, but she doesn’t register any of his words as he draws her face up to where he's got a hand wrapped around his cock. Her mouth waters, knowing exactly what he has in mind. 

She gasps after a particularly hard thrust and Jax uses it to tilt her head back and sink deep into her mouth. He groans at the same time she does, her moan muffled around his cock hitting the back of her throat. His hand in her hair tightens to the point of pain when she swallows around the head**, **his eyes bright scarlet when she chances a look up.

“Relax your throat, baby girl,” he murmurs, and she obeys.

Jax fucks her mouth slow at first, a shallow stroke followed by a deep stroke, and she doesn’t get why until his pace picks up and he and Cal fall into a rhythm as they fuck her between the two of them. She gives herself over to it completely, whimpering over the dirty slap of skin as they two of them continue to thrust, to use her.

It’s perfect. She loses track of time, of everything, of the ability to piece together coherent thoughts, only focusing on how her jaw aches as Jax fucks her throat and how good Cal fucks her cunt and how their groans fill the room.

Her climax takes her by surprise when Cal leans over her back, his chest hair brushing skin, and sinks his teeth into the nape her of her neck. It rips through her and she cries out loud around Jax’s cock and clenches so hard around Cal that he comes too, swearing under his breath and shoving his cock deep one more time, hips grinding against her ass as he spills inside.

“Fucking hell,” he pants against her back. “Holy shit.”

He stays buried inside her as she shakes from hypersensitivity and Jax continues to thrust into her mouth, his cock heavy on her tongue. She can tell he’s close, the way his breath hitches and his rhythm starts to falter, and soon he’s coming down her throat in jerks and she swallows each pulse so she doesn’t choke.

She whines when Cal and Jax eventually slip out of her with matching groans, feeling wrung out and empty. Jax makes a soft sound and gently sets her on her back as her breathing starts to return to normal, leaning down to brush his lips over hers. Cal settles on her other side, hand blisteringly warm on her stomach, and she puts her hand over his as her eyes close.

“You did so well,” Jax rumbles against her ear, and she smiles at the praise.

There’s cum dripping out of her and sweat cooling on her skin and she needs to clean up but Jax and Cal only nestle closer, surrounding her with their warm arms and bodies. As she drifts, someone presses a soothing kiss to her forehead and murmurs, “Sleep. We’ll take care of you,” and she falls asleep content.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
